Five Night One Shots (ON HOLD)
by WanderingWonderland97
Summary: A selection of one shots about the popular horror game. Read about Mike's inner thoughts of the place, the animatronics downfall and what happens when Foxy does something that no animatronic should? (T to be sure) I am also taking requests and challanges. Ideas will be credited and reviews will be very helpful. Please review after reading :)
1. Child in a Bloodied Shell

One shots for Five Nights

No.1

An Innocent Child in a Bloodied Cage

I peered out from the curtains in Pirates Cove, an abandoned area I like to call 'home.' I peer at the others on the stage as Bonnie begins to mke his move. They decided that tonight was the night that _he _had to go. No exceptions.

I used to be like them...no... not on the stage singing those ridculous songs! I meant entertaining the children. I'd welcome them every day to the Pizzaria! How their faces lit up, just like mine used to. The last thing I ever wanted, let alone expected, was to be led out the back and stuffed into this Godforsaken suit. I didn't want to be trapped, when all the pain was over I wanted to be free, I wanted the suffering to stop. But now I'm here, with three others. The last got away good for him... but...later...

Anyway, enough of that! I'm getting distracted!

I used to be like them... until the 'bite of 87.' The day I was rejected... the day that I became a child in a bloodied shell!

I didn't know why it happened. A little girl, if I remember clearly, was stroking my suit (if only knew what I really was) and one of the guards didn't like it. He forced her away from me, hard that she cried. As he led her away I became uncontrollably angry. The girl got out of his grasp and came running back to me. There was another guard... one I remember all too well. He outstreched his arms to grab the girl again. Memories of my demise came flooding back to me as I remembered being grabbed... oh God! Sorry... I'll be alright in a bit...

Anyway, he reached for her ready to grab the young child.

I watched as he seized her...

I watched the horror on his face...

I watched the blood as it poured down his face... blood that was not his own.

The girls lifeless body fell to the ground in a puddle of blood, her breathing was shallow. The young guard looked at me, as if to say 'why would you do that? Why?'

I can still taste in my exoskeleton, I can still see his look of dismay... if that's even possible. We were closed down. Especially my poor Cove. Well... the Cove went first anyway...

The others rejected me... because we promised never to hurt children. We want to 'protect them from the guards' because 'the guards are evil, they're endoskeletons without a suit...' And they told me that I should stay in my Cove, out of sight and 'out of order.'

So that's what I do... I stay there, all alone and forced to play Freddy's sickening game. I guess it's because I'm the eldest that I understand better...

But tonight will be different! They want to kill him... I'm gonna save him! The guard has been here for four nights, he's done well. But that means things will get harder for him and me. He'll know to close the door on me... But I'll try!

When the monitor looked away from me (thank God, I hate being watched) I dashed out of the Cove and down the west corridor. I was the fastest runner, that gave me some advantage I guess. But my bolts froze up when I saw where the others were.

Bonnie was approaching from the same corridor, fortunatly a camera was on him so I could beat him there. I didn't know where Freddy was but if I knew Chica... and I know her too well... she'd be near the window on the East corridor. The Guard had sense to shut her out, I hoped.

The door was in sight! And no monitor too! As I dashed forwards however the door slammed shut. I hopped on the spot, panicked. I listened inside and heard him talking to the other guard. He'd done just as well, but he was Freddy's next victim too!

"Uh, hello, hello? Hey! Hey wow, day 4. I knew you coud do it. Uh, hey, listen, I may not be around to send you a message tomorrow."

He was taking too long so I started to bang on the door. He seemed scared at my sudden outburst and continued talking.

"It's-It's been a bad night here for me. Uhm, I'm kinda glad that I recorded my messages for you...When I did..."

He was still going... I couldn't let this happen... I couldn't let him continue... I needed him to get out of there. I banged again, desperatly. Perhaps if I drained the power it'd open and I could get in and save him. I heard moaning from the East... either Chica was annoyed at me or she'd gotten in. For it it was I hope she was just annoyed. Then the chime began to play, I hoped that Freddy was in the kitchen.

"Uh-" the guard continued "I always wondered what was in those empty heads back there. You know - oh no-"

He had stopped talking and with one final bang the door opened and I leapt in.

"GET OUT OF HERE!" I cried "DON'T WORRY IT'S JUST ME, FOXY. IT'S ME!" But all that emerged from me was a horrible screech, perhaps the last ever sound that emerged from my once human lips, the sound of when I died.

The guard tensed up, his face going a deathly pale. He grabbed his chest with a silent moan, he trembled in pain and slumped to the floor. I remained where I stood when the others came into the room. The horrible chime ceasing into silence.

"Well, well Foxy" said Freedy in a cynical, amused tone. I watched in horror and dismay as Bonnie and Chica arrived and picked up his body. I had failed to save him... and killed him instead. My one shot at saving him, the one shot at sparing someone from this nightmare was dashed. I looked at the floor feeling like I could cry, if I still had my eyes that is.

"There's a Golden suit out back" I heard Freddy say to the others "Stuff him in that and maybe he'll surprise the new guy..."

Bonnie and Chica left the room and into the darkness of the corridor. I knew that soon he'd be nothing more than one of us. A soul in a suit. Freddy began to leave the room. There was a silence except for the fan that was still functioning. Freddy tapped me once or twice on the shoulder.

"Congrats Foxy" he smirked, I knew he wasn't being kind "About time we stuffed him eh? He was being a pain, almost the first to survive I think. Glad you were there when I wasn't." With that he left the office, laughing in that horrid and distorted voice. I remained where I was and for one second I could feel something run down my face.

A single tear of crimson blood.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Authors Note: Poor Foxy...Basically in this short I was giving a reason for why Foxy doen't leap in your face as a game over screen. I just thought that, unlike the others, he doesn't really want to kill. Although I've heard otherwise but that's okay. There's loads of theories out there.<em>**

**_There'll be more stories told in each characters view and even a two parter or maybe my own take on the upcoming sequel!_**

**_So keep reading and review!_**


	2. Why do I come Back (prolouge)

No. 2

**Why do I come back? **

**Prologue**

I have a feeling that those animatronics out there are thinking, 'I just don't get it, why do you want to stay?' Well, you could say that I'm mad. After all I've been told that I'm mentally unstable but I have a reason for that. A reason that I want to forget. I just want to tuck it away, push it aside so that I'll never think of it again. But I can't, not ever. This nightmare will haunt me until the end of time until my ending.

I've been in my job for five nights... yes I know what's happening. Those animatronics are very much alive. Driven by the souls of those poor children, murdered and forced into those damn suits that used to entertain them. I read the notice when I started here, five children missing all presumed dead.

The night of the murder was one that no one would be able to forget, the grief stricken parents who'd never see their dear child again. One parent I remember lost a pair of twins. There is no feeling like losing your own son or daughter...

That pain would be there for their whole life, I just hope that they're doing alright.

Perhaps it would be best to explain everything from the beginning, maybe with that I can get this horror off my chest before I work on my next shift tonight and face them again.

Listen well...

* * *

><p><em><strong>Authors Note: This will be a five part story with this prologue and epilogue. Hope to hear some reviews and requests too. Any help would be greatly appreciated.<strong>_

_**Thank you very much :)**_


	3. Jack

No. 3

**Part 1: Jack  
><span>**

Charlotte... my twin... my favourite sister, the only one in the world for me. I love her so much, I want to protect her. I was eight years old, I was sure I could do it! I'd protect her from all danger, protect her forever and ever.

We have always been close and I've always been there to comfort her and make her better when she felt down. I'd always do my best to make her smile again. Especially when our birthday came up.

We celebrated our birthday together, I gave her a present and she'd give one to me. We'd open them together and celebrate what we got. I always gave her something she loved; a barbie doll one year, a bow for her hair the next and that day I gave her a cupcake plushie. She loved it and swore to carry it with her wherever she went. I was given a photo frame in which Mum took a picture of the two of us to put in it. We hugged each other, the plushi resting in our hands, we were happy about today. Our day.

Our last day.

It was the evening of our birthday when Dad suggested a family treat.

"How about spending the evening at Freddy Fazbear's Pizzaria?" he asked us with a smile.

Charlotte jumped up and down with joy, "Yes yes yes! I love pizza dad! You too right Jack?"

I smiled back "Of course I do." The truth was, I loved pizza... but I hated the Pizzaria. It was the machine animals there... they seemed lifeless and scary. Their voices were broken and they looked at you with such a blank expression. But anything to make Charlotte happy.

We arrived that evening to the sound of laughter and music as pizza was already layed out for our table. Me and Charlotte spent our time eating away, Charlotte kept glancing around at the animals as they sung and moved around. I kept an eye on the Fox near the pirate area entertaining a young boy. They all scared me. The evening passed into the night, me and Charlotte had eaten all we could and she needed the bathroom. Mum asked me to take her there so I did.

"Be back quickly" she told me "We're going soon."

"Okay mum" I replied. "I love you"

I kissed her and gave her a hug before rushing my sister towards the girls bathroom. While she was busy I waited outside the door and a second later a girl came out, drying her hand on a towel. She smiled at me, she seemed to be around nine years old.

"Hey there" she said "my names Alana."

"Jack" I said to her, shaking her hand as we introduced ourselves. "I'm waiting for my little sister."

"Okay, I'm waiting for Mike. He brought me here as a treat. We both got an A in our tests today so this is a well done party."

"It's mine and Charlotte's birthday. We're both eight today!" I laughed and she laughed also. We both talked for a while, about school and family, until another boy came along, brown hair and brown eyes around ten years old. He spoke with a slight German accent.

"Alana, we're expected back in the hall... who's your new friend?"

"Mike Schimdt, this is Jack" she said looking from Mike to me. Mike nodded and smiled.

"Nice to meet you Jack." The door of the bathroom opened and Charlotte came out. She hid behind me when she saw Mike and Alana. She was always the shy type. But I spoke softly to her and assured her that there was nothing to be afraid of. Soon she was talking happily to them and we became friends, those childhood friends that you meet for one day and just like that you feel like friends for life. Alana and Mike followed us towards the dining hall when another boy, the one that Foxy had been entertaining came running down the hall towards us.

"Sorry" he said stopping himself as he approached us and speaking quite out of breath "I'm lost... I came to find the dining hall..."

"That's okay" said Alana pointing to the left hall, "we're just heading there."

The boy wiped his forhead, sweeping aside his dark red hair. He smiled and with a small puff of breath he said "the name's Dave."

We all told him our names and with that the five of us walked back to the dining hall. Looking around the hall we had a hard time finding our mum and dad. As we wandered around we caught sight of a man who seemed to work as a guard here. We walked up to him nervously and I tugged on his shirt. He glared down at me and I caught sight of his badge. It said 'night guard.'

"Um..." I stuttered "we're lost... We can't seem to find our mum and dad." I felt Charlotte tighten her grip on me and heard the small squeak of her cupcake plushie. The guard smiled down on the both of us and knelt down so that he was eye level.

"Alright, if you'll follow me I'll take you to the room and contact your parents okay?"

I nodded and follwed the guard as he led us out towards the interior of the pizzaria, he unlocked the doors and motioned for us to enter the room. Looking around I was immediatly disturbed at the empty animal suits and bare endoskeletons layed around the room on shelves. Charlotte's grip continued to tighten. The guard looked down at me but was inturrupted at a knock on the door. He seemed annoyed.

It was Dave, out of breath as usual.

"What are you doing in here?" he asked, "I watched you two follow this guy back here..."

The guard glared at him. "We're busy here little kid" he snarled through gritted teeth. Dave walked into the room and stood in front of us.

"I'm taking them back to the hall," he began. He seemed scared but I did not understand why. "You have no right to-"

SNIRK

One swipe and the next thing I saw was blood... the next thing I heard was my sisters screams of horror. Red liquid protruded from the boys neck, spurting everywhere. I sheilded my sister from the sight and felt my clothes being soaked with his blood. I panicked and felt like screaming but I couldn't. The shock had taken everything out of me as I watched him fall, lifeless and limp. He landed on the floor with a squelch and blood continued to leak from his neck. He seemed to stare at me with his green eyes, but with a horrible blank and vacant expression. His face twisted in agony. But he'd no longer feel it, he'd no longer feel anything. Charlotte continued to cry loudly.

"I WANNA GO HOME! MUMMY!"

My breathing was rapid and I felt dizzy. I could've collapsed but the adrenaline kept me upright and standing on my feet. The guard stood over his body and picked it up.

"I tried to warn him" he said, more to himself than to us. He hid his body under the table and did his best to clean up the spilt blood with a mop and bucket. I had already tried the door but the guard had locked it after his kill. Looking satisfied with his work he turned to us and continued to survey me and Charlotte. I couldn't breath as I felt his cold, hard glare as he looked straight at me. The silence between us felt like forever even though it was only a few minutes before he grabbed me by my collar and pulled me away from my screaming sister who dropped her cupcake.

"LET HIM GO!" she screamed, there was a thud as the guard hit her away and she lay there. Unable to move but able w=to watch me struggle against the guards boulder hard grip. I kicked my legs as best as I could, trying to get away. But it was a wasted effort. I was only tiring myself out. I watched him bring up the knife, tainted with the blood of my friend.

I looked over at my sister. I smiled feebly and whispered to her.

"It'll all be okay Charlotte... " tears clouded my eyes as I looked at her. She was crying hard, tears steaming down her soft cheeks. My sister...my favourite sister, the only one in the world for me. I love her so much, I wanted to protect her. It was our birthday...

"It'll all be-"

It was our deathday.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Authors Note: I have never written a fanfiction that was so horrible in my entire life. Only this horror game has enabled me to tell tales of such horror and dismay between the five unlucky and unfortunate children. <strong>_

_**Jack's story has been woven, his twin sister is next...**_


End file.
